


The Emo and The Dork

by CreativeLee, PaladinLee (CreativeLee)



Series: The Emo and The Dork series [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Accidental Relationship, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Heartbreak, Kosmo is a dog, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Possible betrayal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-12-29 01:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeLee/pseuds/CreativeLee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeLee/pseuds/PaladinLee
Summary: Keith Kogane, a 17-year-old senior, starting a new year at a new school. It would be his first experience in a public school. Hiding awe and wonder with a faked stone-glare, he has to survive one year... just one... with a bunch of strangers. His brother there for basic support, and a few new friends coming along the way. He has to make it through college applications and college visits, finish finals, then graduate.This is just the beginning for him, college will be another whole ball-game.Lance McClain, 17-year-old senior, his goal is to make it into a Drama school and possibly make it to broadway. He has to make it through the same as Keith, only he is fighting with conflicting thoughts and wondering who he really is. He'll have his old friends and his new one to help him, and hopefully find a true place within the world.-----I can say this is the first real plan I have, things might change and I may add more "character descriptions" to this description in the future. However, since these two are the main ones they're here first!!-----





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There will never be any actual NSFW in this work, however, there will be extreme cuddle sequences between any and all relationships (hopefully, we'll see how good I am at writing the first one) There will also be implied sexual relations, and some half nudity described between characters  
> (Like shirts and pants off / cuddling in boxers or undergarments in general)

**This is just like every other start to my stories ages, and other stuff**

 

 **Lance:** 17

 **Keith:** 17

 **Hunk:**  17

 **Pidge:** 16

 **Matt:** 19

 **Shiro:** 19

 **Curtis:** 20

 **Adam:** 18

 **Veronica:** 18

 **Acxa:** 17

 **Zethrid:** 19

 **Ezor:** 18

 **Lotor:** 20

 **Allura:** 19

 **James:** 17

 **Ina:** 16

 **Ryan:** 17

 **Nadia:** 17

 **Romelle:** 16

 

_**All parents are going to be assumed to be between 36 and 50 for this because that is (I am assuming) the average age for parents having children that are 16 and over.** _

_**Keith and Shiro are siblings in this, but by adoption not by blood. So that would be why Shiro is a little older and why Krolia would still keep her age in that age range! (maybe young because again... I am only assuming.** _

 

_**There will assumingly be more characters added as I see fit (and if I remember who else I have to add!)** _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs used in most of the chapters will be from Panic! At the Disco, Simple Plan, Anarbor, and others depending on when I decide I would like to use a song. 
> 
> This chapter has no songs really used, as they did not fit well. The second chapter will most likely have some, however.
> 
> Also, the lines will be Time skips, the amount of time will be usually stated unless it is from night to say (like someone waking up after falling asleep at the end of a chapter)

* * *

The alarm blared, causing a ringing sensation in the ears of the boy who set it. His name was Keith Kogane. He was 17 years old and today was the first day of hell, for him. The ravenette pulled his hair out of his eyes, just to check the time and then he ended up groaning. It was **6:30,** an hour and a half before school even started. This was his third-time moving into a new place as well. His mother's job required way too much moving. He did have some friends... Well, he had his brother's friends. The boy had been homeschooled up until now, his mother tried to make this transfer into public school slow and easy... As he hadn't been in one, unlike his brother who has been going to public schools for a while now. 

Keith never bothered to try and directly make friends with the neighborhood kids either. He thought,  _'I am just going to move again'_ so there was no true point in making good friends with people. This year, though, Shiro had told him to make some friends. There were enough kids in the school where there should be someone he could just hang around with. 

* * *

He was in the office, waiting for the office lady to finish getting his schedule. He had gotten the tour of the school with the freshmen about a week ago, however, he couldn't officially start school until today. The other students had been going for 3 days. It wasn't that late of a start, thankfully. Those first days were probably introductions and a lot of busywork, which would be pretty meaningless to him. 

The lady came back within a few more minutes. Holding out a green paper to him, his schedule. It was put into a block schedule, much like colleges would have it. W and B days. White and Blue, school colors.

First Period, Drawing & Painting, easy enough.

Second period, Physics II, might be more challenging

Third was English IV, another pretty easy class in his opinion.

The final class for B day, Chemistry.

 

W Day was a different set of classes,

1 - Journalism

2 - Spanish III

3 - International cooking

4 - World History

 

Today was a B day if he was remembering correctly. That meant Drawing & Painting was his first class, easy start to hopefully easy day.

* * *

He got out of introducing himself. Roll call happened, his name was called, and people just went about their normal days. He was giving the first assignment of watercolor mixed with ink.

The only issue, he's never done ink unless it was line art. Watercolor, he dabbled in, nothing too fantastic. However, he could probably get it done. Somehow. 

He begun plotting out what he thought he could do with it, _possibly a sunset piece... with a bird in the center? It'd have to be flying, or perched on a branch of some kind..._  

He sketched a few messy ideas, the paper was probably going to be bigger than a normal sketchbook, which was fine. He just had to figure out the best course of action.

The whole class was given a few other options for projects in the future, that they could start at home if they so chose to do so. Kind of like a nonmandatory homework assignment

The mandatory work, though, were weekly sketchbooks. That way they were at least doing art once a week.

* * *

The rest of the day went on pretty slowly until lunch hit. Third period, right after the 30-minute mark of English.

The lunchroom was loud and filled with students. He got his lunch fairly quickly, pasta (which looked pretty mediocre) and a weird looking piece of garlic bread. He already knew Shiro was in the lunch before him, so he ended up taking his food to the back of the lunchroom away from the more loud patrons of the lunchroom.

* * *

Chemistry moved pretty quickly, he had learned most of the kids in the class were Juniors.

This wasn't that bad either, the two sitting with him seemed alright. Both girls, Katie (or as she introduced herself as Pidge) and Romelle.

The seating chart was set and he was stuck with them.

"You just moved here? Where'd you live before this?"

"Atlanta."

"Georgia, cool!"

Romelle seemed pretty nice, really sweet... Curious... and just a little peppy.

"My brother has a friend from there, came before his family."

Keith thought for a moment about what Pidge said, "Is his name Shiro?"

"Yeah! How'd you know that?"

"Brother, I think my ma picked this place for him... Not just for work."

"Well, at least you're with family?"

"Yeah... That's one of the only redeemable qualities so far."

* * *

He walked home with Romelle, she lived down the street from him. So far, he could count her as a friend. Pidge too, but he didn't get a much of a hang out with her. 

If he had any issues with Chemistry, though, he knew he could go to Pidge for help  _and_ he figured out that Romelle was in his drawing & painting class. 

* * *

Keith ate dinner pretty quickly, just to avoid the school conversation for a little while. Plus he had some homework to do, read and annotate and do some stuff for chemistry. He also had to work on sketchbook 1 - skulls & bones or Shells.

Once he had finished the Chem work and the reading he went to bed.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used my high school's schooling type as a base for how this one is run --> Block schedule and some classes they take will be similar to the ones I took in my senior year!
> 
> I also apologize if the writing is a little trashy ~ I'm still getting into the swing of writing fanfictions instead of my own stories!


End file.
